


Ghost King's Beloved Consort: Return of the Wrathful Empress

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Terminology, Drama & Romance, Imperialism AU, M/M, Revenge, Trial run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: He was used and betrayed by those he trusted most.His Sans family, his son-the crown prince, his close friends and servants; all of them perished because of his foolishness.Love has made him a foo
Relationships: Rose/Arrow, Rosella Sans/Arial Narrow|Arrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ghost King's Beloved Consort: Return of the Wrathful Empress

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Chinese Translation novels, and wanted to try doing one for myself. It's not going to be accurate, and I'm only basing it on what I've read. As such, just some self-indulgent and a trial for fun.

He heard many say that love makes you blind to your faults. Rendered a foolish and naive fool that any logic and reason is beyond comprehension towards silly actions that involved love. He never felt truer words said as he looked beyond the thick metal bars weakly.

Surrounded by old and cold stone walls and floors, starved for days, with the dim light of a scone perched outside his cell, he knew he was going to die soon. Left to rot quietly, and forgotten. 

_Tap tap_

With difficulty, Rose looked to the noise and saw a gold clad youth. The little light provided was enough for him to see an unfamiliar face. The long hazel-coloured hair were a tangled mess. The once clean and proper clothes representing his nobility were now covered in dirt and dried blood, whether his own or someone else’s, Rose couldn't tell. The fresh blood dripped from the sharp blade, small drops colouring the stone. Piercing stormy greys beneath the white mask seemed to be filled with so much emotion that Rose looked away. 

The feared ghost king in the imperial palace. The third and most unfavoured prince, born from the deceased empress. No one had seen his face before, having always wore a mask, rumoured to have terrifying face. Maggot and worms infesting his ghostly white skin. A weak and frail, stupid and unfavoured prince … There was none of that before Rose. 

He’d only met the prince twice. At the wedding between Rose and the first prince, Gao Guanyu. And when Rose’s son, the now deposed crown prince, had bumped into him by chance. Both times, neither had spoken to each other. 

Strength he didn’t know he still had, pushed Rose to move his weak and tired body. The thin and dirty white robes he wore hung loosely on his yellowed and scarred bones. Each step would have him tilt to a side, and another. Until he dropped near the bars. 

The ghost prince extended his arms as far as he could to catch him, dropping the sword in the process with a dull clang as his torso was held carefully, and was gently lowered to the ground. 

“Careful.” A deep silvery voice, none of the harshness Rose expected from an enemy of his husband, was poignant yet gentle. 

A small raspy chuckle. “... Is my husband dead?”

“... Not yet.”

Rose would click his tongue if he had the energy for that, but he shan't waste nor mince words. “Bet you wanted to laugh at how foolish I was. Maybe you want to watch me grovel and beg, abandoning the remaining dignity I have after my merciless husband threw me in this cell.” His eye lights shone with a deep well of hatred and anger. “I’m still the empress. _Ben gong_ is still—”

“I know.” 

Rose snapped his mouth shut.

“... Loving someone isn’t wrong … You just have a horrible taste in partners.” 

“...... Pffft-ahaha.” Rose ended up with a coughing fit after laughing. Horrible tastes. He couldn’t argue with that. 

That’s right. Despite his foolishness, Rose never felt that he loved wrong. He simply loved the wrong man. 

“Gao, that despicable man. Husband and wife for more than twenty years, I had done everything I could for him. When he first ascended to the throne, my Sans family helped. When he went to battle and the Reo Zure invaded, I helped draw high-ranking officials to his side, got on my knees and beg them to assist. I even went to the Ming Country as a hostage. Tortured and humiliated. Then my son … my precious Fesh He ... a deposed crown prince.” Hot tears welled up in his sockets. “... He was only just five years old.” Too young. Much too young. He closed his eyes but continued. 

“My entire clan was exterminated and now I’m …” He spat a mouthful of fresh blood. This was the man he had loved his entire life. He fought for favour, fighting for so long, even now. 

All the words of love were just an amusing play—a big joke. 

The ghost king stayed silent throughout. Rose appreciated that he was listened to. Silly ramblings of a soon to be dead. 

_"Ben gong_ orders that you make my death swift, ghost king.” He opened his sockets and and stared up with large eye lights as he laid a poisonous vow in his heart. 

His son, brothers, sisters, his Sans family, and servants. Everyone was harmed. 

That’s why, he will swear. Gao, and everyone who harmed him and his loved ones. If there was an afterlife, a debt of blood must be paid in blood. 

“... As you wish, his majesty, the empress.” 

As Rose watched the ghost king take his blade back in his hand, he closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“... Love properly next time.” 

That brought a smile to Rose. Maybe he and the ghost king could’ve been friends. Next time. 

“Be a good emperor.” 

“... If you become my empress.” 

Rose wanted to laugh. That could only mean that the ghost king would be tyrant. 

He wished he could see that. 

“Next time.”

“... Next time.” 

The ghost king pushed the blade, straight to Rose’s heart. Beating no longer as he slowly dusted away at the hands of his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben gong - 本宫 (Ben Gong); pronoun "I" usually used by the royal family members, Empress or high-rank consorts. Normally, high-rank consorts and royal family members would have their own palace.


End file.
